The Night Festival
by Majah
Summary: A book passed down in the Hyuuga family which has the ability to materialize its story within its reader's dream. Mikan stumbled on the book & curiously read through its pages which instantly earned her a pass to enter Natsume's dream. summary inside
1. Appearance of a Book

'**_The Night Festival'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-Gakuen Alice related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

* * *

**Summary:**

**Genre**: Romance/Fantasy

"**_Fire is one of the greatest of all transformers, for it alters anything it touches, hence the fire obake (Japanese ghost) will not submit to anyone's control." _**Thus, quoted by someone from an old book passed down from one Hyuuga fire _alice_ bearer to another which mysteriously appears once every mid-summer.

The book was entitled _'**The Night Festival'** _which was created by the Hyuuga family's ancestors with their _alices_ in the late 18th century. With relatives gone, Natsume was next in line to receive the mythical tradition. The book has the ability to materialize its story within its **reader's dream**, making that person join its little world for a certain period of time. To Natsume, it was his escape and rest from the harsh reality the academy had bestowed upon him. But to ordinary people, the book was utterly scary, weird and eerie.

Hence, his grandfather's instructions were simple; **_do not let other people read the book._**

Unfortunately, the innocent new student, Mikan, oddly stumbled on the book and curiously flipped through its pages, which instantly earned her a pass to enter not only her own dream, **but Natsume's dream as well**.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This fic is inspired by the "Hundred Demons Parade" Japanese lore and that one episode from "Daa Daa Daa".

Now then, shall we start from the very beginning? I've tried to write this while considering my readers who haven't seen/read Gakuen Alice. That's why there is a **short recap** in regards to the existing story. By the way, I will be changing something in the first part. In the current setting where Mikan first met Natsume by the gate, **Natsume isn't wearing the neko mask** unlike what really happened in the anime. I'll be reserving the purpose of the mask for later.

* * *

**Chapter One: "Appearance of a Book"**

A light from an oil lamp made it possible for a little warmth to spread inside the dark dusty attic as a ten-year old girl bent her head down towards a piece of paper. Her auburn hair faintly wisped backwards as wind blew from the partially opened window in front of her desk. Outside, the whole campus was silent and peaceful. The night was deep and everyone was already sleeping.

Except for the little girl.

Mikan Sakura busily scribbled on the pink stationery as she wrote a letter to her grandfather.

_Ojii-chan…_

_We played dodge ball today. It was the first time I saw my classmates have fun. Though, it didn't go smoothly at first…_

She remembered the hostile and indifferent treatment she first received when she suggested such a thing.

…_anyway, it was fun. _

For a moment she thought on whether she should tell her grandfather everything. But her situation isn't really the best.

"I don't think I should write too much detail." Mikan remarked. "I don't want to make Ojii-chan worry."

Indeed, her situation would make any grandfather worry. Especially since Alice Academy wasn't something to be called ordinary. What was told outside the campus was different to what it was inside.

"Hotaru…" Mikan murmured her best friend's name.

It was because of her best friend, Hotaru Imai, whom she followed in the city and ended up being transferred to Alice Academy. To everyone's eyes, Hotaru was too cold to be considered as her friend, but Mikan knew that deep inside Hotaru really cared for her. The girl seemed to rescue her when the situation gets tight.

_Ojii-chan, _

She continued her letter.

_I'm happy to see Hotaru again. She didn't change a bit. Do you know that she stood up for me yesterday? It was my fault for being stupid that I got bullied. It cost her a chance to go for the honor roll. Going home to your family for a week is one of the prizes when one becomes an honor student. So please say sorry to Hotaru's parents. She won't be going home because of me. _Teary-eyed Mikan wrote. _I'm so sorry._

Alice Academy was a very large campus. It was as if there was another separate world inside. Every need of the students was already provided. They even have their own town inside where they could shop and spend their time leisurely. The government had made this possible for them. Every student was under their protection. Every student that has '_alice', _that is.

Mikan thought Hotaru was getting transferred to a school for geniuses, since her friend seemed to have a knack on inventing things. Though, no matter how weird Hotaru's inventions looked, they were indeed useful. Then everything became clear to her when she entered Alice Academy herself. The school was not for geniuses. The school was for students who have special abilities…certain powers which were above norm.

They called these _'abilities' _as _'alices'_. One _alice _differs from another. Hotaru's _alice _was invention that was why she could invent things easily. She had a classmate who has clairvoyance who could fly in the air. Her professor has pheromones which could make any person fall in love with him or do whatever he says. There were different types. Hers was nullification which enabled her to nullify another person's _alice_.

"Haaaaaaah…my _alice _is no good. It isn't useful at all." Mikan exclaimed to herself.

_Except for… _She thought.

_**--an image of a raven-haired boy flashed inside her mind—**_

…_that guy. _She remembered.

**_--another image became evident…it was the same boy standing on a nearby tree by the gate when she first arrived in Alice Academy—_**

_He has such a powerful alice; a dangerous type as termed by the school. _

_**--once again, the boy's imaged flashed before her, with his pale crimson eyes piercing right through; like a pair of knives— **(A/N: remember that in this story, he wasn't wearing the neko mask at that time)_

"Natsume…Hyuuga," She murmured. "…and his fire _alice_."

It was quite an orientation she received when she first set her foot at Alice Academy's gate. There was an explosion which broke the wall. Apparently, that particular student attempted to escape. It was nothing she had expected, but even so, she would like to see Hotaru no matter what that she didn't mind getting enrolled in Alice Academy.

But for some, especially for that boy, Alice Academy wasn't what it seemed to be. For him, it was like a prison. Though Mikan thought that he was exaggerating, after some time she had came to realize that it was easy to get lonely inside the school.

Why?

Because they were not allowed to go home until they graduate. Students could never see their parents nor talk to them over the phone. The only communication allowed to do was write letters.

"That was simply too much." Mikan pouted. "That Natsume Hyuuga." She shook her fist about. "…who would listen to him anyway! He is nothing but an arrogant bully! A molester! A pervert!"

**_--an image of the raven-haired boy pulling her hair and bullying her while pinning her down to the couch flashed—_**

It was followed by the recollection of him tugging her panties off when she refused to give him her name. _(A/N: In the manga, Natsume took her panties off unlike in the anime wherein it was only Mikan's skirt that fell off.) _As if it wasn't worst enough, he kept calling her 'polka-dots' after that because of the polka dots design of the panties he had successfully took off from her. On top of that, he acted like it was nothing at all.

"I----------yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mikan screamed with a flushed face. "I can't believe he did that! That jerk! I don't see why many girls like him. Who cares if he has a stupid fan club! Who cares if he has a special star rank!"

Indeed, the bully she had first encountered in Alice Academy was considered as a special-star rank student, a genius in the elementary department. Students were classified as special-star, three-star, two-star, one-star and no-star. It determined their accommodation and allowance. Hotaru was a three-star. Unfortunately, Mikan was labeled as a no-star, hence the reason why the attic became her room and her meal were mostly composed of rice, seaweed and pickled radish while others enjoy gourmet food.

The little girl cried exaggeratedly at the thought.

_Ojii-chan… _She was about to write this detail but halted herself. "No." She shook her head. "I mustn't make him worry. No matter what, I must endure." She firmly said with a much more determined face. "I'll show that jerk that I would keep on smiling." So instead, she wrote that she would do her best from now on.

After scribbling a few more things, she folded her letter and sealed it in the envelope with a contented smile on her face. "I'll give this tomorrow to Narumi-sensei." She remarked and crawled under her blanket to sleep with hope that the teacher will send her letter for her.

* * *

It was almost three hours past midnight by the time Natsume had returned from one of Persona's top-secret _'academy missions'_. He was breathing hard as he leaned on one of the poles of his bed and didn't even bother to turn on the lights. Sweat trickled down his neck, indicating that he had been having difficulty in moving a part of his body. With much hatred, he peeled off the black neko mask he had been wearing and threw it on the bed. 

"Damn it…" He cursed under his breath. "Why do I have to always do this…" He gritted his teeth. "Why me…" Though, he was asking, his words sounded more like sentences than questions.

**_Oh, but you already know the answer…_ **Someone answered within him. It was Persona's, the teacher in charge of the Dangerous Type Alice Class, voice.

Natsume's grip tightened. The academy wanted to hide their existence. The existence of students which carried formidable _alices_. Still, the school had regarded them as top and important students. Everyone in campus would agree to this considering how powerful and excellent _alice_ wielders they were. Little did they know that behind it all, the academy had used his kind to battle hidden politics and conflicts. They took care of_ underground_ problems for the academy. To fellow students, their kind was known as the Dangerous type Alice class, but in reality…

"We are mere puppets of this school." Natsume whispered as he let himself drop slowly on the floor. _Dark Operative_which was what they were called in the underground and does dirty work for the academy. He closed his eyes as a sea of flames swam inside his mind. It was the image that had been imprinted within his head ever since that night…that one night wherein he lost everything.

**_Atonement…_ **Persona's voice taunted him once more. **_You are doing this to atone for your sins. Of course, if not for that…I am sure you don't want anything bad happening to your friends…_**

Natsume gritted his teeth as he slump his back towards the foot of his bed. He cringed as pain jabbed in his rib area.

_I'm sick of this… _He thought.

Just when he was about to be drowned in his own pitiful reasoning, a thud echoed throughout the room.

"Huh?" Natsume opened his eyes and peered towards the side table at the opposite end of his bed.

It was as if something just fell on the floor. He squinted and even though it was dark, he could trace an outline of the object that interrupted the silence of his room.

"That is…" His eyes widened.

There, lying on the carpeted floor was none other than a book, a very old one for that matter. For a moment, Natsume didn't move as if to check whether he wasn't hallucinating. But the book stayed on where it was. His face calmed down once more.

"So…it's that time of the year, eh?" His eyes wavered as he started to crawl towards the book with much difficulty. "You've appeared once again." He said as he eased himself into sitting position while clutching the book in his hands. Lingering fingers ran over its title as if reading each of the etched letters carefully, and despite the darkness around him, the tarnished gold label of the book slightly glinted.

'**_The Night Festival' _**The title read.

The raven-haired boy bent his head and let his hair cover his eyes. A lonely smirk slowly curved on his lips.

"It looks like it's my turn to have you." He remarked as if he was talking to a person instead of a lifeless object. "Damn." His grip tightened around the book. "You are a living proof that everyone's dead. No one else in the family to receive you but me."

After that, he was silent. It was as if he was in turmoil inside but nevertheless regained his composure.

"But with you…" His voice was almost a whisper. "…I might see **_them_** again." He stared at the antique-looking object. "Still…I'm not sure if I am brave enough to actually do it." He gritted his teeth.

**_You can just take a peek. _**Another voice within him said. This time it wasn't Persona's taunting tone.

**_There is no harm in that…in fact…the book won't bring any harm at all. _**He heard his own voice saying. **_It may actually give your aching body a rest. _**

"But I have no right to use it." He countered himself. "Someone like me…someone impure like me…"

**_You can just stay in the outer rims. You don't have to join the actual festival. _**The voice mysteriously said. **_Not every character can be found inside the town square._**

It would have been something incomprehensible for someone outside the Hyuuga family, but to Natsume, he completely understood it and as if on cue, a piercing ache became evident in his sides as if a reminder.

"Okay…maybe…for this time again…just one last time." He concluded as he reached out to switch his lamp on. He took a deep breath and opened the book. He hesitated for a moment. "It has been years…" He muttered. "…the last time, Oyaji was the one who took me that I can't help feeling exposed all of a sudden." Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of the black neko mask he tossed on his bed earlier. A frown formed between his brows as he contemplated. "Oh the hell with it." He quickly grabbed the mask and placed it once more on his face. "Yosh…" And with that, he started to turn the page and started reading out loud.

"It was another mid-summer night and the village was as alive as ever." He carefully read from the book. "Paper lanterns adorn every corner and mysterious music field the air." And so, he started to feel it; a feeling of sudden drowsiness. "Strange faces…filled the…streets…wi—th….dif—fer…ent….t…..y.p….s…of……………"

Natsume wasn't able to continue as his eyes drooped down and his body swayed, and not a second sooner, he was pulled into a very deep slumber.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time Natsume woke up. The curtains remained drawn as he left it last night, making bright sunlight invade his room. His focus wandered around for a moment before finally bending his head towards the object on his lap. The book lay silently yet oddly; it seemed that he had just read a whole chapter even though he was only reading the first page before he fell asleep. Also, it was greatly noticeable that the pain in his ribs doesn't throb any more. 

He ran a hand on his left side and smirked when it felt normal. "That's the night festival for you." He murmured as he closed the book and slowly stood up. He stretched his arms and legs. It was slightly uncomfortable sleeping on the floor but nevertheless it was far inviting than the pain he feels every now and then due to his deteriorating body.

He gazed outside his window. He could see fellow students strolling around. Some of them were heading towards the cafeteria, while some were heading back to the dorm. It was lunch break and Natsume had missed his morning classes.

"Like I care." He snobbishly said. He was known to cut classes anyway. Something like this wasn't new. A normal student would get detention or an equal amount of punishment. But not him. He was a special star rank after all. His genius ability to use his _alice _excelled his delinquency status. He was far too important to the academy. He cursed again at the thought.

Even so, he has to attend class. Ruka Nogi, his childhood friend, must have been worrying all this time. Though, he had told him not to expect him to be early that day, unlike other students in the academy, Ruka knew his secret; about the things he does in the underground for the school.

**_I am sure you don't want anything bad happening to your friends… _**Persona's voice invaded his thoughts once more.

His face became shadowed as reality struck him.

"No matter what I do…" He clenched his fists. "…there is no escaping this prison."

* * *

Lunch break was almost over as Mikan run towards the classroom. She had to wash more dishes today as part of her chores since she was a 'no-star'. Nevertheless, she had viewed things positively and promised to endure everything. 

The pig-tailed girl dashed from one corner in the hallway to another. "It is not good to be late in Jinno-sensei's class." Teary-eyed Mikan remarked out loud. The said teacher was the one who had given her the 'no-star' rank in the first place. He doesn't have a good temper and for some reason he despised her _nullification alice_.

"Yosh!" She gleefully remarked as the classroom's door came to view. She made it in time. She swung it open and exclaimed on top of her lungs. "H-O-T-A-R-U-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" She practically flew towards her bestfriend with her arms up wide.

**_--sfx: Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! –_**

Mikan received five shots to the face from Hotaru's invention.

**_--Scene gets momentarily interrupted by Hotaru's POV—_**

**Invention #005: The Baka Gun – when aimed at a moron/stupid person, it discharges powerful punches (like an air gun). **Hotaru explains while wearing a toga hat and holding a stick. **It has a more powerful sister, the Baka Cannon.**

**--_End of Hotaru's POV— _**

"Ho…Hotaru…" Mikan's world was in complete pivot as her head joined the 360 axis, making her disoriented with tears flowing exaggeratedly down her cheeks.

"You never learn, do you?" Hotaru said impassively as she put her baka gun down and went back in reading her notes.

"You're so cold." Mikan remarked with same teary-eyed expression on her face.

"Wipe your nose." Hotaru replied reservedly without looking up from her notebook. "I won't forgive you if you spill some goo on my uniform."

Near them, a boy wearing glasses sweat-dropped as if thinking if these two were really bestfriends as they claimed they were. "How are you, Sakura-san?" Was the only thing he could say.

The auburn-haired girl immediately went back to her perky self. "I'm fine, Iinchou!" Mikan smiled cheerfully at the boy. He was Yuu Tobita, the class representative. He was most of the time called by everyone as 'Iinchou' and was one of the three students in the elementary department to have a three-star rank. A very responsible student, he has the _alice _of illusion, and yet unlike her other classmates which has been completely hostile to Mikan when she first arrived, Yuu had always been helpful to her and sided with her.

"There were so many dishes today." Yuu continued. "For a moment there I thought you won't be able to make it in time for Jinno-sensei's class."

The thought of being late to the lighting _alice _wielder's class brought shivers down Mikan's spine. It must have reflected on her face that Yuu chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Mikan. I'm sure he'll divert his attention from you one of these days." He said reassuringly.

But a high-pitched laugh interrupted them. "Ahahaha…" A short-haired girl walked in between Mikan and Yuu. "…the chances of that happening…" She darted a stare towards Mikan. "…is **slim.**" Sumire Shoda stressed before laughing like a witch once more. "Ahahaha."

Mikan set her lips on a grim line and pointed towards Sumire. "It was your fault why I ended up getting a no-star in the first place."

"My fault?" Sumire remarked tauntingly. "Do you have any proof? Don't just point your fingers at other people like that."

"Why you…" The pig-tailed girl balled her fist.

"Sakura-san…Shoda-san…" Yuu looked from one girl to another, thinking of a way to stop them before it becomes more intense.

"Honestly," Sumire flaunted her hand. "…such a disgrace for someone who has a nullifying _alice. _You can't even stop those little attacks done to you (by whoever that person is) and you dare point your finger? It's your fault right from the start for not being able to use your _alice_ to stop those pranks which got diverted to Jinno-sensei."

"Oi…oi Shoda-san." Yuu spoke softly. "Sakura-san just transferred. She still lacked training in using her _alice_."

"That's why she deserves to be a no-star." Sumire snobbishly said. "I don't know how she was able to beat Mr. Bear and even face Natsume's fire _alice_. But it must have been just rumors or a stroke of luck."

True, Mikan doesn't know how she was able to do it, but her _alice _seemed to have activated during that time she faced Natsume Hyuuga in the forest. He released a powerful fire attack but it was completely nullified when she grabbed him. But nevertheless, she has no idea how to call onto her _alice _at will.

_Why can't I have a more useful alice like Hotaru's? Or something like Koko's which can read minds? _She thought.

"It did get handy in dodge ball." Yuu pointed out, but Mikan's face became sad.

"Hmph!" Sumire refused to give in. She was about to say more when Hotaru suddenly spoke.

"You're getting annoying." The calm girl said with her head still buried on her notes.

"Imai…" Sumire looked at the girl.

A cold glance from Hotaru halted Sumire's words. "Didn't I tell you? That I am the only person allowed to make this girl cry?"

"Ho…Hotaru…" Mikan's lips quivered.

Beside her, Yuu sweat-dropped again. _Is that comment supposed to show affection, Imai-san? _He thought.

The two girls locked their gazes for a few more seconds before Sumire finally shrugged. "Fine." And she trotted along to her seat.

"Thank you, Hotaru!" Mikan said lovingly and was about to hug her bestfriend when Hotaru quickly fished out her baka gun. "Gack!" The pig-tailed girl stopped dead on her tracks.

"Just go to your seat." Hotaru commanded coldly. "Or else." She raised her baka gun.

Mikan and Yuu laughed nervously. "Hai…hai…"

As the auburn-haired girl slid on her seat behind Hotaru, the door at back of the classroom opened. Heads turned to see the new comer. Some even greeted him, but amongst all, Ruka Nogi's voice was the most noticeable.

"Natsume!" The blonde boy called out. While other students, Natsume's fan club to be specific, were overflowing with happiness at the sight of him, Ruka's eyes were filled with worry.

"Ah." Natsume replied to Ruka, and yet completely ignored the rest. He coldly went passed through them and flopped down next to his bestfriend.

"Are you alright?" Mikan heard the blonde boy asking Natsume.

"I'm fine. Don't think about it." The fire _alice _wielder remarked.

Mikan faced the board. _Hmph…why wouldn't he be alright? _She thought. _As if he doesn't get special treatment anyway. He can cut class without even getting punished. _Or so she thought.

"Everyone…Jinno-sensei's coming." One of their classmates announced as he came rushing towards his seat.

The others did the same. No one would dare fool around during the math sensei's class. Everyone settled down as the strict teacher entered the classroom. Mikan took a deep breath. She mustn't screw around and place herself in a graver situation.

* * *

The class seemed to be going fine, in Mikan's opinion. She managed to catch up with Jinno-sensei's lecture. Maybe this day was going to turn out alright after all. But her small cloud nine dissolved immediately the moment Jinno-sensei made an announcement. 

"From now on, I will be holding a recitation in class everyday." The strict teacher remarked.

A series of 'Eeeeh's filled the classroom.

Jinno-sensei frowned. "No complaints." He said in a commanding voice. "In this way I would know if you kids are really listening to what I am teaching." He purposely darted a stare towards Mikan's direction.

_**--stares at Mikan—**_

The little girl sweat-dropped.

"Furthermore…" He adjusted his spectacles and continued. "…I'll be basing the attendance in my class on your seating arrangement. Hence, I won't be calling your name unless you are in your right seat."

_**--brief stare at Mikan—**_

_Seating arrangement? _Mikan tilted her head, puzzled as to why the teacher seemed to be directing his words towards her. _I am seated properly, aren't I? _

In front of her, Hotaru saw her expression. Her bestfriend sighed. "Baka."

"Your **original **seating arrangement." The teacher stressed.

_**--another stare at Mikan—**_

She blinked for a moment. "Eh? Eh?" She looked around innocently and noticed that most of her classmates were staring at her. "Eh? Eh?"

Jinno-sensei cleared his throat. "But of course, if anyone of you that don't want to go back to his/**her** rightful seat, I won't mind ignoring that student for the rest of the semester."

_**--stares pointedly at Mikan—**_

Then, it hit her.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" And like a corkscrew being twisted slowly from a bottle, Mikan's head turned towards the back of the class with a desolated expression on her face.

Her eyes met Natsume's emotionless stare. Mikan's lips twitched. "A-no…Jinno-sensei can't be serious, can he?"

"He's serious." Hotaru replied reservedly.

It happened when she was first introduced to Class B. The substitute teacher told her to occupy the vacant seat at the back of the classroom. During that time, she wasn't aware who her seatmate was since the boy had a manga covering his face while he took a nap. It was only when she sat beside him and greeted him that she realized that her seatmate was none other than her most despised person in the academy, Natsume Hyuuga…the very same boy who took her panties off. She was frantic and started shouting at him, calling him a molester and a pervert. But the other acted coolly and pointed out that a molester would be someone who has a sleazy motive, which he wouldn't have with an ugly girl like her. It ticked her so much that she continued shouting at him, which ended up being a bad move since the boy turned out to be someone extremely popular, admired and feared at the same time. It only took a matter of seconds before the entire class started ganging up on her.

It wasn't very pretty.

"Sakura-san…" Yuu gave her sympathetic glance.

The teacher cleared his throat, giving more pressure to Mikan.

"Tch." The raven-haired boy haughtily looked away. "Like I care."

The class anxiously waited. They seemed to be delighted at the turn of events. Well, except for Natsume's fan club who had been giving Mikan death glares.

That's right. Her original seat was…

"…right beside Natsume." Mikan concluded. It felt like a huge boulder was dropped down on her.

"Hmph…" Jinno-sensei went back in writing lectures on the board. He seemed to be ignoring Mikan already. "Impertinence." He muttered.

The little girl's lips quivered. _Why does it have to be me? Why did the substitute teacher pick that seat anyway? _"Hotaru…" She pleaded, but her bestfriend only raised a wooden sign near her face.

'**_Count me out on this one.' _**It read. Then, she turned the sign to reveal another set of words. **_'It's your fault getting involved with a dangerous type in the first place.' _**

So, with no other choice, Mikan dragged her feet towards the back of the room and gloomily sat down beside the fire _alice _boy. She sat still for a moment before clenching her fist. She slowly glanced at the person beside her.

"Do you have a problem, polka-dots?" He said in a rather threatening tone.

There goes the nickname he branded her.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" She exclaimed with a flushed face. "Off all the people in this school, why do I have to seat beside you anyway!"

"Because I said so." A cold voice sliced in the air which was followed by a…

_**-- Zaaaaaaaaap! –**_

Jinno-sensei threw a lightning volt towards Mikan which briefly electrocuted the poor girl.

"Baka." Natsume muttered.

But Mikan seemed to be more annoyed at Natsume's comment than to think of the injury she could have gotten from the teacher. She eased herself up and was about to retort something at the raven-haired boy when another lightning volt drowned her body with a more lingering electricity than the first one.

"You're disrupting my class!" Jinno-sensei's voice boomed. Mikan could only twitch after that.

This earned another comment from the raven-haired boy. "You're **stupidity** is **endless**." He remarked coolly and focused his attention back to the manga he was reading before the whole seat thing happened.

Everyone in their class also went back in listening at Jinno-sensei's lecture. They acted like it was just another normal thing to happen. All except Mikan whose body was still smoking…literally from Jinno-sensei's lightning _alice, _but she could only think of her words.

_N-a-t-s-u-m-e! You're not even listening in class! How come I'm the only one getting zapped!_

Ruka, who was sitting on Natsume's other side, sighed. It looked like Math class won't be the same from now on; especially with an energetic character like Mikan joining their row. Then again…

His eyes darted from the disheveled yet pouting girl to the nonchalant boy beside him. _Maybe, this isn't so bad after all. _He thought with a tinge of happiness. _Natsume's and my world won't be as small and lonesome as before._

He was about to focus his attention back to Jinno-sensei when a strange feeling of being watched overcame him. He roamed his eyes in time to see Hotaru looking straight at him.

_Huh? _Ruka blinked. The girl was practically staring until she finally raised wooden sign for him to read.

'**_You'd better watch over Mikan." _**It said.

_What? _Ruka looked bewildered. _Me?_

Hotaru flipped the board.

'**_Or else…' _**It now read.

The blonde boy's brow twitched. _Imai…you… _He had a sinking feeling about this.

The girl flipped the sign once again. Her face was expressionless but a faint glint was evident in one of her midnight eyes which confirmed Ruka's suspicion much to his horror.

'**_I'll sell this.' _**A picture of him wearing a girl's skirt was pasted on the board. It was from that time he switched places with Mikan in order to help her escape the Academy. 'Switched places' meant that he gave Mikan his uniform and wore hers instead. The little girl's attempt failed, but at least she learned that the Academy was serious about its rule that a student was prohibited to see or contact anyone outside until graduation. He didn't know why he helped her in the first place. Maybe it was out of pity. But still…

Ruka was screaming inside. _That girl is still blackmailing me! _

Hotaru remained expressionless yet she flipped the board nonetheless.

'**_Insert evil laugh here.' _**It said.

_Aaargh! I'll get you someday, Imai! _Ruka thought exasperatedly.

* * *

Classes for the day ended and students were piling out of the classrooms. All were in a hurry to either grab a bite in the cafeteria, or go to a trip in Central Town or just simply go back to the dormitory to rest. 

Everyone except Natsume and Ruka.

"Are you sure you should be walking around, Natsume?" Ruka's concerned voice beckoned the raven-haired boy. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine. I've already told you many times." Natsume muttered.

"Hmmm…" His childhood friend looked puzzled. "…normally, you would be staggering by now. I know for a fact that it would take you at least three days to recover from using your _alice_ explosively, but you seemed okay."

"That's what I've been telling you. I'm fine, Ruka. Really I am." He said.

Then, Ruka's face brightened. "Hey! Maybe you're not losing your life years anymore! That's why you still look healthy."

"My _alice _type is unlimited use but it shortens my life span." Natsume remarked with a sigh. "I don't think something like that can be changed."

"Then, what happened? I thought last night's mission was supposed to be very difficult."

"Maybe it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would." Natsume lied through his teeth. Not difficult? In a scale of one to five with five being the hardest. Last night's mission was probably a five.

"Hmmm? That's good! The less you use your _alice_, the better." His friend was obviously relieved.

_I wouldn't be feeling better if not for that book. _Natsume thought as an image of the **_'The Night Festival' _**flashed inside his mind.

"Anyway…" Ruka continued. "…Narumi-sensei wants to talk to me after class. Want to come?"

"Like I would go out my way to see that teacher." He answered with much distaste.

"I know you would say that." Ruka closed his bag. The white rabbit he always carried around (since his _alice _was animal pheromone, after all) climbed up his shoulders. "Would you want to meet me in the dorm afterward or in the usual?"

"The usual." Natsume nodded. 'The usual' meant his favorite Sakura tree in one of the campus' grove.

"Ok. Ja!" Ruka waved and strode out of the classroom.

Once alone, and satisfied that everyone would probably be spending time elsewhere, Natsume reached out inside his bag and pulled a familiar old object.

"You're still here, eh?" He said as he gripped the book hard. If he remembered it correctly, this heirloom only appears once a year…once in a midsummer night. It should disappear in the afternoon of the following day, but in the advent that it was read during the time of its appearance, the book would stay in the reader's possession for a week.

"Yare-yare…" Natsume looked at lazily. He contemplated for a moment. He shouldn't have brought the thing out in the open. It was supposed to be something known only in his family. His grandfather always said not to let other people read it. Then again, Natsume doesn't like the idea of something this important to their family being left behind in an unsecured place like his room. Unsecured in a sense that Persona could browse or search his room any time. At least, if the book was with him, he could easily jam it inside his bag together with his other books. It would look less suspicious than leaving it alone in a shelf or desk.

"It is safer to have it always with me." He nodded to himself.

He was silent once more. His pale crimson eyes studied the title. He gazed around him as if to check if he was truly alone. "If you're going to be with me for a week, then I might as well use you."

He reached out inside his bag for his black neko mask but it wasn't there. He frowned. "I must have forgotten it in my room."

Nevertheless, a light smile crept on his lips. "I quick look without my mask won't do any harm." He placed the book inside his manga just in case if someone was to see him. He turned to the page where he had left off that morning and began to read out loud once more.

"…and so, the night was disturbed by a loud screeching sound followed by a series of footsteps from afar." Slowly, Natsume became drowsy. "From the right, a rider came…and from the…left, a healer silently…approached…" His head began to sway as a wave of sleepiness overcame him. "…the new…vi..si…to-r…, stand-ing…un-der…the…" And he was once again pulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mikan came running back towards her classroom. It was almost night time and the elementary hall was deserted. Outside, lampposts was being lit one by one to illuminate the shadowed grounds. She dashed in the hallway nervously without even looking back. 

"Aaaaahh…why do I have to forget about it. I must be really cursed." She pouted to herself. "It's all Jinno-sensei's fault. I was too agitated to think straight earlier." Apparently, she left her math notebook underneath the desk. She was so glad that math class was over that she just hastily stood up and practically threw herself on the seat behind Hotaru.

"I should have checked earlier if I have all my things with me." Mikan's footsteps echoed in the empty hallway. "Waaah! Stupid, stupid me!" It was getting dark which made her surroundings look eerie. _I wonder if there are ghosts in this school. _She shook her head to get rid of the thought. "I—yah! Mikan…don't think of such things! Just concentrate in getting your notebook then dashed out of here as fast as you can!" She tried convincing herself, unfortunately, her mind was quicker in playing tricks with her amongst anything else that she was panting by the time she reached the classroom. Most of it was due to scaring herself while sprinting in the hallway.

She flung the doors open and screamed when she saw something seating at the back row. She about to dash her way out when she caught a steadier glimpse of the occupant of the seat.

"Na…Natsume?" Mikan blinked and slowly walked towards him.

Indeed, it was the fire _alice _boy seating quietly.

"Why are you still here? Alone…and in the dark?" She asked but there was no reply. She blinked curiously and approached him.

The raven-haired boy's head was bent forward and his shoulder slouched. His feet were propped up as usual on the desk but no movement came from him.

"Natsume…?" Mikan called out once again. She made her way around to her side of the table and slid on the seat beside him. She peered curiously at the boy.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" For a moment, she hesitated, but nevertheless reached out and waved a lock of hair away from his face. Upon doing so, it revealed his closed eyes and slightly parted mouth. His breathing was steady and his face looked relaxed without an inch of the frown that he usually had.

"A-ra? " Mikan whispered. "He's sleeping."

For a moment, she just stared at the boy and thought that for once, he looked harmless. She wondered for how long he had been in there. Eventually, her eyes traveled down at the object he was holding.

"A book?" She leaned forward to get a closer view.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Two: "A Dream?"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Why is it that all fics I've read so far in this subcat, describes Mikan's hair as brunette? She is more of an auburn-haired person. Therefore, in this fic, I shall be considering her hair as auburn.

This is my first Gakuen Alice fic, but it isn't my very first fiction. This anime/manga is the newest addition to my fandom. And as ritual, I shall be asking the same question I always have in all of my fics.

Shall I continue this story? Yes? No? R & R Onegai Shimasu!


	2. A Dream?

'**_The Night Festival'_**

By Majah

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do own the story in this fic and things that are non-Gakuen Alice related. All the name of places, historical events and other things mentioned which you don't seem to know IRL, are products of my imagination. Any similarities with the actual thing are purely coincidental.

**Author's Note:**

Now, the fun begins. Hehehe :P

**From Previous Chapter:  
**

The raven-haired boy's head was bent forward and his shoulder slouched. His feet were propped up as usual on the desk but no movement came from him.

"Natsume…?" Mikan called out once again. She made her way around to her side of the table and slid on the seat beside him. She peered curiously at the boy.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" For a moment, she hesitated, but nevertheless reached out and waved a lock of hair away from his face. Upon doing so, it revealed his closed eyes and slightly parted mouth. His breathing was steady and his face looked relaxed without an inch of the frown that he usually had.

"A-ra? " Mikan whispered. "He's sleeping."

For a moment, she just stared at the boy and thought that for once, he looked harmless. She wondered for how long he had been in there. Eventually, her eyes traveled down at the object he was holding.

"A book?" She leaned forward to get a closer view.

* * *

**Chapter Two: "A Dream?"**

"A book?" She leaned forward to get a closer view.

It was dark which made it difficult for Mikan to see what the boy was reading at first glance. But the night hadn't completely taken over. There was still a faint glow of the setting sun beyond the windows.

The pig-tailed girl curiously stretched her neck. "Huh? Is Natsume reading two books?" She rubbed her eyes and slowly touched what the boy was holding. "There's a smaller book tucked inside his manga."

It was obvious that the first book was a manga but the other one seemed to be some kind of a novel. "Eeeh?" Mikan blinked. She couldn't quite make out the paragraphs but she could safely deduce that it probably has a traditional setting, judging from the words she caught every now and then; like kimono, aburage, shinto, but amongst them she has no idea what an _obake_ was nor _yurei_.

For a moment she just stared at the inner book. "Do we have a special homework?" She placed the tip of her finger below her chin. "Something that has to do with history and culture?" She searched her mind but to no avail.

She became teary-eyed all of a sudden. "Uwaaa…I don't want to miss out on something. I don't want to get into more trouble." Then, she lightly hit her head with her hand. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Why do I have to forget this kind of things? If Natsume bothered to actually do it, it means it is an important project."

Mikan sighed. "It's no use. I don't recall anything. I hope it won't be due tomorrow. I can always ask Hotaru or Iinchou about it."

She closed her eyes for a while and savored the silence. _Hmmm….this is comfortable. _She thought with a smile, and then realized that she wasn't exactly with the best company. The little girl peered at the sleeping boy beside her. "I wonder why he won't wake up." She leaned over to pinch his nose, but nothing happened. There was no reaction at all. "Eeh? Doushite?" She wasn't exactly quiet. If her memory served her right, she screamed when she came in earlier when she mistook him as a ghost. "I didn't know that Natsume was such a heavy sleeper."

The auburn-haired girl glanced at the boy intently. Her eyes became soft as she realized something. "A child." She said. "Being like this…Natsume finally looked like a child." She giggled. "Oh but he is supposed to be a child. He is ten, after all, like me." She happily concluded. True, the fire _alice _boy usually has a serious and annoyed look on his face which made him looked like more of an adult than a kid, but while being in an innocent slumber, one could almost say that he looked harmless.

A few minutes passed and Mikan didn't move on her seat. She kept looking at the boy who had always bullied her and the smaller book in his grasp. She contemplated on whether she should open the lights but there was something in the way the boy bent his head that it seemed like his current position was better suited in the darkness. It felt like she would be invading something.

"That's silly." Mikan gave a small laugh. "What would I be invading?"

She was silent once more. _What am I waiting for? _She found herself asking inwardly. _I should just take my notebook and leave. He is none of my business anyway. He'll probably cause me trouble when he wakes up and sees me here. _She set her lips in a grim line. "Such a jerk." She muttered.

But her curiosity was eating her.

It was deeply aroused by the question of what made him sleep so soundly. Did he spend the rest of the afternoon reading that book? If so, then why does he have to hide it inside his manga? Was he too indulged with it that it took all his energy that was why he was currently deep in slumber?

Mikan fidgeted. She knew that she would be asking for trouble if she got more involved with Natsume Hyuuga. She thought that the dodge ball game they played before would have lightened his mood since she was sure that she saw him having fun, but judging from the way he acted today, it could be said that nothing has changed.

The pig-tailed girl sighed once again but nevertheless, her eyes fell on the book.

"I think a quick look would be okay." She edged closer to the boy and peered at the things written inside the book.

She slightly moved near Natsume's sleeping form in order to let the remaining light shine some of its brightness at the sentences she was attempting to read.

"The air was crisp as the night progressed. One by one, they came with lanterns in hand." Mikan read. "All made from a special paper which a normal candle could not even burn." The little girl suddenly felt her head become light. For some reason, her gaze wavered. _A-ra? Why am I…getting sleepy all of a sudden? _"Only one color shone throughout...the…" Her shoulder swayed as a feeling of tiredness overcame her. "…the…the…" Mikan's eyes started to droop. "…the…the……str—eet…" And eventually, they closed and the little girl was instantly pulled into the same deep slumber which made her body fall…face first…right smack into…

… the book resting on top of the raven-haired boy's lap.

* * *

Ruka had been running all around campus. It had been hours since the time he briskly strode under the Sakura tree where he and Natsume agreed to meet that afternoon. Unexpectedly, his childhood friend wasn't there when he arrived. He was greatly surprised by this. Natsume wasn't the type to be late. Usually, Ruka was the one who would arrive later than the other, so something like this was very rare.

_And it's not like Natsume was planning to go some place else. _The blonde boy thought.

He waited for an hour and still, there was no sign of the fire _alice _boy that he started to worry. Up until now, he wasn't convinced that his friend was alright. He had no idea how Natsume was able to walk normally today despite the fact that he went on another mission the night before. He had been observing him for a while and noticed that Natsume's body condition was worsening. It was these instances that Ruka felt frustrated. He couldn't do anything for his friend.

The hour became two which increased Ruka's worry. Something might have happened. "Where are you, Natsume?" He said to himself as he started to roam around the campus to look for his friend.

He searched the Sakura grove if there was a sleeping boy on one of its branches. Then, he went to the dorm, cafeteria, library but not a shadow of the raven-haired boy could be found. He had searched high and low but had always come empty-handed.

"He couldn't have been taken by Persona again, could he?" Ruka grew angry yet scared at the thought of more abuse to his friend's body.

He was starting to get drowned with his own thoughts when he realized that he was in front of the elementary building.

Was Natsume still in the classroom?

Ruka almost kicked himself for his stupidity. There was no need to think the worse. Natsume might still be inside building. Though, he doesn't know any reason why his friend might still be there since one look at the building told him that no room inside had its lights on. In short, the building looked isolated.

Nevertheless, the blonde boy ran inside to look. His footsteps echoed as he ventured through the empty hallway and practically threw the doors open when he finally arrived at Class B's room. His hands searched for the light switch and flipped it on.

"Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed as bright light flooded inside the room and revealed a sleeping raven-haired boy at their usual seat in the back row. He exhaled in relief. "Natsume, you scared me. I thought something bad happened to you." He continued to pace closer towards his friend. "What are you doing here anyway? Why haven't you left?"

But, he received no response from the raven-haired boy.

"Huh?" Ruka looked puzzled. His friend wasn't really a deep sleeper. His voice should be enough to wake him up, but the fire _alice_ boy didn't even stir. "What's wrong? Natsume?"

He walked closer and was about to ask again when he stopped dead on his tracks the moment he realized that his friend wasn't alone.

"**U—WA!"** Ruka exclaimed with his mouth wide open in complete shock which brought a thought inside his head that his friend wasn't really sleeping. Because…

…there was a girl with Natsume.

And this particular girl was…

…seemed to be…

--_the side of Ruka's mouth twitched—_

…she has…

_--twitch—twitch—_

…she has her face buried on Natsume's lap…

_--twitch—twitch—_

…more specifically…on the…_crotch area_.

Ruka's face immediately turned red. "I'm…I'm not…interrupting _anything_…now, am I?" He stuttered. "A…A-no…?"

But the two person before him didn't change their position.

Ruka's face was hot with embarrassment as his arms started to move in frantic gestures. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were into this stuff, Natsume!" He exclaimed. "But! But! Gaaaaaah! I never thought you were that kind of a guy! You were always followed by our fan club, but I didn't know you were the type to give in!" Ruka was becoming redder and redder in every second that passed and started speaking in a very fast manner. "I know I should leave both of you to carry on in whatever you guys are doing but…but…what will happen if a teacher comes along? I think this is way against school rules! I mean, in any school, not just Alice Academy. You've always been a rebel but I think this is over doing it! **WE'RE ONLY TEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**!"

Still no response from the perpetrators.

"Oi! Natsume!" He stomped closer and did another summersault when he recognized the girl.

"MIKAN SAKURA?" Although, her face was buried on Natsume's lap, the pigtails and hair color gave her away. "WHAT THE?"

She wasn't exactly someone who belonged in their group of admirers. In fact, this girl had always fought with Natsume. _What the hell was she doing with Natsume? And in this…err…circumstance? _

Then, a thought struck him.

"Natsume! You're not bullying Sakura-san, now, are you? I think that's enough! This is going over board! How can you make Sakura-san do such a **_thing_**?" Ruka balled his fists and threateningly stood at the aisle. "And Sakura-san! How can you let Natsume force himself like this on you? You can always nullify his fire _alice_!"

For some reason, he was starting to get angry. Natsume was his friend and he should be on his side. Heck, he didn't even do anything when Natsume bullied the girl before and even watched as he took her panties off, but now…things were sort of…different. For the weeks that passed, the girl had earned his respect despite her great stupidity. He had somehow considered her…

…considered her…

_A what? _

_A classmate?_

_An acquaintance?_

_A… _He blushed a little.

…_friend?_

He wasn't so sure about the last part but he knew that she wasn't an enemy. And perhaps…even an ally.

Ruka grabbed the raven-haired boy's shoulder and began to shake him. He doesn't care whether he disrupts the couple's _mood _or not. "Natsume!"

It was odd that he didn't get any response from either of them, but his actions made Mikan's head slightly rock towards Natsume's knee and revealed another object in between them.

Ruka blinked. "A manga?" The blonde boy calmed down. Mikan wasn't doing what he thought she was _doing_. She had simply fallen asleep on top of Natsume's manga. He exhaled in relief and eventually felt ashamed that he had accused his friend of such a _thing_.

"But…what a way to fall asleep." He murmured.

Then, he looked closer at the raven-haired boy. His friend was indeed sleeping. He gazed from Natsume to Mikan. What could have happened to make these two sleep together?

"Natsume isn't the type to accept company just like that." Ruka remarked. "And…" He blinked at Mikan. "…I don't think Sakura-san will be willing enough to be with Natsume in this way either." The blonde-boy was completely confused. This was indeed something one wouldn't see every day.

He bent down and lightly shook Mikan's back. "Sakura-san…Sakura-san…"

But same as before, there was no reply. Both of them were sleeping so soundly despite his noisy demeanor.

"What on earth could have happened?" He said to himself; puzzled.

* * *

Natsume hopped from one closely entwined tree branch to another. He had been going around for quite some time now, completely forgetting about the time in the real world. Below him, various sceneries unfolded as the night became enthralling; weird yet warm. He paused for a moment to look at the sky. It never failed to amaze him on how accurately detailed and realistic the dream world the book had created for its reader. Everything above was clear like a blanket of smooth black velvet adorned with twinkling jewels. It was quite a marvelous night sky and perhaps something that was even regarded as rare to see in real life.

He inhaled deeply to capture the fresh scent of the night.

Again, he was enthralled on how everything seemed so real. Yet, as he absent-mindedly ran his hand on his face, he was reminded that all that he sees now was nothing more than a mysterious make-belief world created by people's different _alices, _namely those from his family.

He briefly tapped the hard object on his face. Yes, He was currently wearing a black neko mask; much to his surprise.

He touched the hard mask which hid his flesh. He was sure that he didn't wear his neko mask before reading the book that afternoon, but somehow, when his consciousness entered the dream world, a vagrant character approached him and offered him an identical-looking black mask as what he had in real life. It puzzled him for a moment as this particular _being_ kept shoving the mask to him and wouldn't leave his side until he had finally worn it. Eventually, he remembered something that his grandfather once told him.

'**_This book records the features of the heir.' _**The old man said. **_'It documents the first time it was read by the successor including what he had worn or attached to himself in that very moment that it was read including specific abilities. In this way, that person becomes one of the characters of the book. _**

He was only four when his grandfather showed him the world created by the book. He was wearing ordinary clothes back then, even the old man was in the same demeanor, but the moment they stepped inside their dream, he recalled his grandfather emerging in a multi-layered yukata with a long pipe in his hands.

"So does this mean that it already recorded my first entry?" He asked out loud against the gentle rustling of the leaves around him as night air blew swiftly. _As heir. _He added inwardly. The book wouldn't care what he looked like if his father was still alive. This was yet another proof that his family was indeed dead. There was no one else to succeed.

Natsume tried using a small fraction of his fire _alice_. The black neko mask immediately reacted, sending charges of electricity into his head.

He smirked. "It even got this mask's purpose right on the dot."

People in Alice Academy, may it be teachers, students or employees, have, one way or another, the ability to use _alice_. And for those who possessed a great deal of it, control devices were used to restrain the amount of _alice _they could wield. Hence, it prevents them to use their _alices. _

_Up to some extent, that is… _Natsume thought.

The black neko mask, which he was wearing, was one of these devices. It was probably one of the most extreme reserved for delinquents like him. It was the third restraining device which he had worn. The earrings on both of his ears were two of them, but unlike them, the neko mask discharges a hefty amount of electricity as punishment for the person who attempts to release his _alice_. A normal _alice _wielder would be completely paralyzed by it, but Natsume wasn't exactly normal. He could overcome the mask if he really put his mind into it.

So what was the purpose of wearing it if he could bypass its functions anytime he wants?

The answer was that he had worn it to make an impression on his enemies, or rather, to Alice Academy's enemies. The black neko mask was something you wouldn't see him normally wear as a student. Unless, of course, he was once again punished by the higher ups. But needless to say, the black neko mask was part of his 'get-up' as one of the Academy's operative. Persona insisted on this and even made it a part of his training to overcome the charges of electricity being thrown at him by the mask while using his _alice_. This added a greater impression of fear and lethality to his opponents, hence, he became known as the Black Cat in the underground.

This was the reason why Natsume hated the mask. It was a symbol of him being manipulated by Persona and controlled by the Academy.

But…

"For now, I am grateful for this mask." He murmured. If there was one thing that the mask was good at, it was hiding his face. He had found anonymity in wearing it. It was the thing that shall somehow make him 'blend in', though, his school uniform wasn't exactly something a character of the book wears, but it was better than nothing. Plus, he wasn't sure what to do if he meets a member of his family. He wasn't sure if he could face them or even looked at them straight in the eyes.

Yes, this was one of the mysteries of the book.

Each family member had left an amount of their _alices _behind, to some, even to the extent of leaving a part of their soul with the reason of trying to guide and take care of the family's future generations. One could say that their ancestors made themselves available for the young in this way.

Natsume closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

The book could only do so much. The future generation still has to walk their paths in this world. The book wouldn't have any power to what they ended up doing in their lives.

"I am such a disappointment." His little body slightly shook as an image of surroundings enveloped with fire flashed inside his head.

'**_Oni-chan…! Oni-chan…!' _**A recollection of a frail girl's voice erupted in his ears.

The raven-haired boy clenched his fist hard which almost made his knuckles white.

"Are you…" His shoulders dropped down. "…are you…" He repeated. "…still alive?"

'_**Oni-chan!' **_

Another set of images swam inside Natsume's head. This time, the sea of flames was intensified by the house caving in.

The boy shook his head.

_There is only one way to find out. _His inner self said which made him glanced at the far lantern-lit town at the center of the book's dream world.

_If she's dead then you would definitely see her there. After all, she had once been inside this book like you. _The perturbing voice pointed out. _Every **non-living** Hyuuga leaves a part of them here once they've passed away. She wouldn't be any different._

It hurts to think that way but it was the truth and a solid way to answer his question.

"But…" Natsume riveted his gaze. "…I couldn't face them." He leaned against the tree. "I couldn't face my ancestors and tell them that I've killed everyone else."

So yes, for now, he was glad to have his neko mask. Not only did it hide his face, it also cloaked his fire _alice_ which was probably the only obvious sign that would lead a family member inside the book to tell that he was indeed a Hyuuga.

With this, he took a deep breath and started to venture again, deeper and deeper into his so-called dream.

* * *

"IIIiiiiiiiii-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs as she ran from one place to another. She kept bumping unto something which she didn't dare to encounter. "Yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" One scream followed the other with the horror she saw with her own eyes. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Around her, different type of creatures and spirits flew around. Some were cloaked in white as they float in thin air. Some wore black with their hoods hollow like a faceless void. Others were weird creatures with one eye, a few with multiple heads and there was even a couple who have bodies of women in kimono whose heads were being swayed by their elongated necks. Animals were noticeable as they stood in their hind legs like a human and were dressed from simple hakamas to elaborated yukatas. They ranged from fox, wolves, rabbits, horses and so on and so forth.

And as if it wasn't worse enough, creepy-looking ghosts followed Mikan wherever she went which utterly horrified her.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Mikan shouted and continued running with her eyes closed.

What exactly happened, she didn't know. All she could remember was that she was reading Natsume's book and suddenly felt sleepy. She knew that she did eventually fell asleep but the moment she opened her eyes, she was in a narrow dirt road surrounded by trees with different kinds of ghosts and creatures walking or flying around. She freaked out. Then when sense came over her and thought that perhaps she was dreaming, she tried pinching herself. But the moment she did, pain throbbed and she was instantly convinced that everything was real.

It **all **looked real.

It **all **smelled real.

It **all **felt real.

Therefore, it **is **real!

"What on earth happened! Please God save me!" She shouted, hoping to get enlightenment or help, but she only felt herself bumping on something which made her fall hard on the ground. "Oof!"

Mikan rubbed her bottom. "Itai…" She opened her eyes only to let out a scream louder than before. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before her, a one-legged monster stood. Its foot was hairy and its body was like some kind of furniture. Its head looked like an umbrella with one eye. A red paper lantern dangled on one of its thin arm as it bent its head down and curiously peered at Mikan.

The little girl was shaking and was scared out of her wits that her body simply refused to move anymore.

"Ple..please…don't hurt me…" Mikan's lips quivered.

But the huge 'umbrella-thing' just inclined its head side-wards and question marks **literally** blinked around its head.

"Ha-ah?" She rubbed her eyes and then glanced again towards the monster. The question marks were still there; in rainbow color. The little girl sweat-dropped.

Its huge eye blinked as it stared down at Mikan. Behind him, another creature came trotting around. It also has one leg but its torso was like a yellow rubber duckie, almost like the she saw Hotaru take with her while taking a bath. Mikan's face could not be painted. Her face twitched not knowing whether to laugh or to scream. The 'duckie' seemed to talk at the 'umbrella-thing' as it made squeaking sounds at the other.

"Are..these things…_bakemonos?_" The pig-tailed girl quirked her head slowly at the direction she came from. Unlike the road behind her, this path wasn't full of creepy-looking women with elongated necks or faceless voids. So, in a sense, they were less scary than the former? Even the little ghosts that had been following her stopped at the elbow of the intersection of the dirt path and were just curiously looking at her. She wondered why.

But her moment of peace was interrupted the moment a shrill sliced in the air and another weird creature came hopping towards them. This time, a sponge-like monster with three eyes quickly gestured at the 'umbrella-thing' and the 'duckie'. A flashing exclamation point hovered on its head. And like the first two, it also carried a red paper lantern on its hand.

Mikan stared at them, not knowing what to make out of the situation. _Maybe, I am really dreaming. _She thought.

Whatever the 'sponge-thing' said, it seemed to alarm the other two as the blinking questions marks disappeared and were replaced by the same flashing exclamation points.

"A-no…" The little girl slowly raised her hand in front of her as she sensed the change in demeanor. The three monsters in front of her were speaking to each other with weird sounds. Maybe she should make some sort of sound as well?

And so, with her fear slowly dissipating due to the outrageous guise of the monsters rather than their horrendous appearance, Mikan attempted to 'communicate'.

"Quack? Quack?" She quacked while sitting on the ground.

The three creatures stopped and gazed down at her. They were silent.

"Ummm…hehe" The little girl scratched her head. "...Choo! Choo!" She mimicked a train.

_--Silence--_

"Choo! Choo!" Mikan repeated and this time, she even made gestures with her hands as if she was pulling the whistle of the train. "Choo? Choo?"

_--Silence--_

_--Silence--_

She started making a series of sounds. "Boom! Boom!" She drummed. "Coocku! Coocku!" She knocked her head. "Meow! Meow?" She made her hands claw towards them.

_--Silence--_

She continued but all three were still silent. Then finally, she slumped down on the ground, utterly exhausted and teary-eyed. "What am I supposed to do anyway?"

* * *

Ruka gazed from Natsume to the sleeping girl on his bestfriend's lap. Up to this moment, he has no idea why the two of them were sleeping so soundly and wouldn't even wake up. He tapped his fingers on the desk.

"They can't continue sleeping here like this." He said to himself. "This might arouse…errr…uninvited rumors."

He doesn't think Natsume was the type that would care what other people might say about him, so that kind of argument wasn't strong for him to throw.

"Okay…hmmm…" He crossed his arms and looked at his rabbit who only blinked up at him. "They might end up catching a cold if they sleep here through the night?" He glanced at his furry friend for approval while shrugging.

The rabbit only shrugged back at him.

"Both of them could have cramps in the morning if they sleep uncomfortably this way?" Though, deep inside he knew that it wasn't as 'uncomfortable' as it seemed to be, because both looked quite cozy with each other. He glanced at his furry friend once more.

Again, the white rabbit just shrugged.

"Gah! Why does it feel like I am really interrupting something?" He exclaimed and took another look.

He sighed.

"Needless to say, I think I should carry him back to his room where he can rest more properly." The blonde boy deduced as he stood up and contemplated on how to get his friend out of the seat. He could do this the fastest way or the gentler way.

Unfortunately for Mikan, he chose the fastest way.

Ruka pulled Natsume which caused the little girl's head to fall straight on the seat. The manga dropped down on the floor together with the book tucked inside it and tumbled farther underneath the desk which the blonde boy failed to notice.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-san." He murmured as he eased Natsume on his back. For a moment, Ruka wasn't sure on whether to leave just like that. On an instant, a certain raven-haired girl's threat flashed back to him.

'**_You better watch over Mikan.' _**He recalled what her signboard said. **_'Or else…' _**Which was followed by a glint of evilness in her cold eyes.

"It has to be like this, hasn't it?" Ruka tilted his head to one side in defeat. "Daijoubu…I'll be back for you later, Sakura-san." He darted a gaze towards his white rabbit. "Please look after her while I'm gone." He remarked to it. His furry friend nodded.

"Okay, here we go." He secured the sleeping Natsume, but sighed before finally taking off. "I never would have thought that these two are such deep sleepers."

* * *

Mikan looked around her nervously. She didn't know when it happened but after she did all those different sounds, a few more one-legged monsters of different sorts appeared behind the three she first encountered. Actually, 'a few' was an understatement. To be more precise, she was completely surrounded.

"A-no…?" The little girl became worried as she glanced around her.

The newly arrived bakemonos started to speak to one another in different sounds. They ranged from chirps to shrills to howls which became too much for a human, that Mikan couldn't help but to cover her ears with her hands.

And then, there was silence one more.

"Huh?" Mikan peered at them.

She was once again met by silence.

But eventually…

She felt something nudging her at the back. She twisted around and realized that one of the weird-looking monsters was poking her with a stick in hand as if she was some sort of incredulous pile on the ground.

_--poke--_

_--poke--_

"Hey," Mikan complained. "Stop that."

But she only got blinks. Soon, each and everyone of the creatures started poking her as well.

_--poke--_

_--poke--_

"Hey!"

_--poke--_

_--poke--_

"Stop…"

_--poke--_

_--poke--_

None of the bakemonos were listening. They continued to pry and nudge her to the extents that Mikan started to feel pain.

"Stop it!" She cried out helplessly but to no avail. They were caving in around her that she opted getting up and protected her head.

So once again, she was on a run. This time, a horde of weird-looking creatures were on her trail instead of the ghosts. Poor Mikan's screams sliced through the night once more.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" She scampered with all her might. Behind her, the one-legged 'things' were catching up despite the fact that they were practically hopping.

"Go away!" She exclaimed for the nth time that evening.

Just when she thought it was the worst, a rather large object emerged from behind the hopping monsters. It was rather tall and unlike the majority of those following her, this one was two legs. It was a slender-looking ladder.

A slender-looking ladder wearing sneakers.

"Eh?" Mikan's expression was priceless as the 'ladder' thing made a huge stomp and reached out for her. "Iiiiiii-yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screamed as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. "Let go! LET GO!" She tried to wriggle free and practically wrestled with all her might. But the 'ladder' thing was strong and she kept getting pulled.

"NO! No! NOooooooooooo!" With one last effort Mikan felt her hands touch a tree trunk. She grabbed the tree for support in the tug-of-war with her own body. Her feet were up in the air since it was where the 'ladder' thing was pulling her. "I'm not going to let go! You can't have me!"

_--pull--_

_--tug--_

_--pull--_

Mikan felt her hands slipping. "Hotaruuuuuuu! If this is some kind of a joke, please, I can't take it anymore. Please stop it!"

But Hotaru wasn't the one who was responsible for all of these, so she didn't get any response and continued to be pulled hard.

"Nnnnnnnnnooooooooooohohohoooooooo!" Teary-eyed Mikan's hands lost their grip on the trunk, but just when she thought that all was lost, she was able to grab one of the tree's branches. "You can't have me yet! You can't have me yet!" She shook her head vigorously. "**YOU CAN'T HAVE ME**!" She shouted on top of her lungs.

And then, there was silence.

"Huh?" Mikan blinked. The 'ladder' thing was still holding her two feet but it wasn't pulling her any longer. Its one-legged companions weren't moving as well. "What's going on?" All of them were looking at something.

And this something seemed to be near Mikan. To be precise, they were looking on something that was standing on one of the tree's branches.

More specifically…**someone **that was standing on the tree branch she was holding.

The little girl looked up with questioning eyes only to be met by a boy wearing Alice Academy's uniform and a distinctive mask on his face. Though, she couldn't see his face, she felt that he was staring coldly at her.

"A…black Neko?" Mikan asked in a whisper.

* * *

(Up NEXT **Chapter Three: "The Mysterious Boy"**)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have so many stories to update. Busy! Busy! Busy! So please cheer for me!

R and R Onegai Shimasu!

(P.S. I was invited to join an fanfiction guild GaiaOnline. Here's a link for those who wants to take a peek. http/ )


End file.
